Safe And Sound
by KiryuuTeme
Summary: Between trying to do what's best for his little hunter to keep him safe and not breaking off his past or his jealousy towards Zero, Kaname tries to remain his calm self. Which proves to be hard when that girl keeps stepping on his feet, showing the pureblood that she has her chains on Zero. Will Kaname snap and make Zero his own or back off letting Zero decide what's best for him?


A/N: Hey everyone! Time for another KaZe FF :D

The rating is M for later chapters not for this.  
This time though I'll change a few facts of the original Manga.  
First of all: In my FF Yuuki is a human. Has always been and (hopefully) will always be.  
Second: Zero was turned when he was seven BUT he is already a full hunter at that age because he learned hard in order to be strong enough for Ichiru and himself. He only came into the Cross' household when he was 11 though (You'll find out about the gap later on as will our dear characters ;) )  
Third: I know Kaitou is (in this Manga) written with only "o" but I prefer "ou" so just deal with it…I usually stick to the way the Mangaka writes them but this once I'll be selfish with my name choice.

I guess that's enough babbling.  
Have fun reading!  
Reviews wanted?! *puppy eyes*

**Chapter One: Once Upon A Time**

"Ka-chaaaaaaan" a silver haired very young boy yelled happily jumping a slightly older dark haired boy and snuggled happily into his friend, ignoring the chuckle of his best friend behind him.

Kaname smiled down at the boy, ruffling his hair.  
"Hello Zero" he said before looking up nodding to Ichiru and Kaitou. Upon seeing the younger twin shoot death glares towards him, Kaname slowly disentangled himself from the older twin earning a pout from said young boy.  
"Let's not give Kaname-kun so much grief, will you Zero?"  
Zero looked to his mother blushing slightly and turned back to the pureblood.  
"I'm sorry Kaname-nii-sa-"  
"Don't you dare call him that!" Ichiru interrupted his twin angrily.  
"I am your brother, not him!"  
Zero smiled wrapping his arms around his very unhappy looking reflection.  
"I know. And I love you, don't worry. But Kaname is family too. Just like Kaitou. After all we spend almost all our time with them."  
Kaitou snorted at that.  
"Go ahead dreaming little one."  
Ichiru nodded considering Zero's reasoning.  
"Fine. Family. But only cousins."

Juuri Kuran laughed.  
"You two are just too cute, you know?" Both twins blushed on commando before going upstairs into Zero's room with Kaitou and Kaname to play games while the adults had stuff to do of which they did their children to stay uninformed. Boring anyway. Bah.

Upstairs Kaitou threw himself on Zero's bed ignoring the disapproving look from the younger nuisance while Kaname eyed the twins. Since Ichiru was busy pulling Kaitou out of 'his' bed and picking a game, Kaname turned to Zero.  
"Your 5th birthday is approaching, is it not?"  
Zero smiled.  
"Yes it is."  
Ichiru jumped up and down.  
"MY BIRTHDAY IS SOON TOO!"  
"Of course it is. You are twins for goddess sake. Don't act more stupid than you already are!" Kaitou said annoyed, smacking the hyper twin over the backside of his head and being rewarded with a kick into his side by the older one. Not having sensed the talented young hunter and therefore being taken by surprise Kaitou hissed in pain falling.  
"What was that for?"  
"No one EVER hits my brother. Got it?" Zero growled standing protectively in front of his brother.  
Seeing that the older twin and the oldest hunter in the room were about to get serious Kaname stepped between them.  
"My, my. Cut it off, both of you. We are here to have fun. I am sure Kaitou-kun did not mean any offense, am I right?" Kaname asked calmly but giving Kaitou a clear 'dare you disagree with me' look.  
Kaitou got off the ground, brushing his clothing straight.  
"Whatever."  
Kaname seemed satisfied and ruffled through Zero's hair.  
"Better?" he asked gently.  
"Well I guess that's as much of an apology as we'll get. Thank you Ka-chan." Zero said hugging the oldest child present.

* * *

Zero woke up sitting straight in his bed.  
What. The. Fuck. Was. That? Was he mixing up Yuuki's and his own childhood now? Why for fucks sake did he dream to have liked that leech when he was still a child?  
Shaking his head Zero got out of bed. It was still too early to get ready for school but after that dream – uh, nightmare, he was not willing to try to sleep again. He was drinking from Kuran frequently…Was his sanity saying its bye to him after all? Or was it especially because he was drinking from the purebastard? Walking into the adjusted bath to his room (which was build after the hunger got worse in order for Zero to be able to cool off without bringing the other boys into danger) Zero washed his face. Looking into the mirror he studied his eyes. No red trace. Deep. Thoughtful. Full of hatred. No, everything was the way it was supposed to be. Or at least how it always was. Zero dried his face and went back into his room before smelling blood. Sighing he quickly got out of his pajama and into his uniform – okay his pants and shirt anyway, this was an emergency after all – grabbed his gun and jumped out of the window, running into the direction of where he smell came from.

"Get off of her this instant Aidou-senpai!" Zero growled at the ice wielder, aiming his gun at him.  
"Hanabusa. Please stop causing trouble. You haven't caused your own death sentenced yet", Kain tried to reason with his younger cousin who started to pout.  
"But she smells so delicious."  
'She', to the surprise of both nobles, glared at them tensing up.  
"He hasn't done it yet? Then were –" Zero stopped himself seeing her bleeding hand.  
"Fine Aidou. Let go of her and return to your dorm."  
"Don't wanna."  
"You do not want what Aidou?" a silky smooth yet lethal sounding voice reached their ears, making all eyes focus on its owner: Kuran Kaname.  
"Ka-Ka-Kaname-sama." Aidou stuttered, letting go of the girl quickly.  
Dismissing Kain while telling Aidou to stay so he can be escorted by himself and the prefect to Cross' office, Kaname watched the hunter attentively though with his passive mask. Wondering why Kaname paid the D attention at all Aidou looked at the ex-human as well and was rather surprised to say the last about seeing Zero telling the uninjured girl to leave and picking the other girl up gently.  
"Are you alright?"  
The girl nodded.  
"You can let me down. My hand is bleeding, not my leg Zero."  
"But you sprained your ankle at the downfall. I saw you trying to hide it when you stepped away from Aidou."  
"Fine. If you're so eager to carry me I would be stupid to protest."  
"What were you doing with that girl anyway? And why are you wearing a Cross Academy uniform? And why didn't you tell me you were coming?"  
The girl rolled her eyes at the inquisition making Aidou stare at her shocked. Freaking hot with her rather tall body, pale but darker than Japanese people, black hair and blue eyes and boobs just as huge as her aura and self-confidence, which are gigantic it seems, mind you, and on top of that bold enough to roll her eyes at Kiryuu? Not bad for a human, he thought walking silently with Kaname behind the ex-human.  
"Hmm at the risk of forgetting to answer some of your few questions : I sneaked in, borrowed a uniform from Cross to blend in better, saw that girl and decided to help her take a photo of her beloved little va-Night Class student, knowing that I'd find you that way fastest. Any why didn't I tell you? What do you think silly? To surprise you of course!" the girl said snuggling into Zero a little.  
"What were you about to call me?" Aidou asked shocked. Did he fuck up more than he think? He didn't have red eyes, nor fangs, he was sure of it! He didn't want to die because he royally messed up again…  
Kaname looked at Aidou. Was the so called genius really that stupid?  
"Her aura is too strong to be a normal human. I'd take a guess that she's a hunter, like Kiryuu-kun. You should have felt it too."  
Zero nodded shortly.  
"That's correct."  
Aidou was stunned. This was his first time meeting a female hunter.  
"Aren't you too sexy for that job?" he blurted out entering the chairman's office.  
Feeling everyone stare at him like he made a huge fool out of himself again, Aidou blushed self-conscious.  
"I…I just mean…I imagined female hunters to be…well…"  
The girl giggled.  
"You imagined us to be muscular. Probably bad enough for us to look like professional bodybuilders. All muscles with no fat – especially no female fat, right?"  
The noble nodded a little.  
"Well, I do have muscles." The girl started and eyed the blonde haired male, "Probably more than you and I most likely could kick your pretty ass without many problems, but I don't want to look like one of those….women. Usually hunter women do train a lot and have activity during their hunts but we take care of looking normal. Just like our males" she finished, nodding towards Cross and Zero.  
Cross smiled at the girl.  
"I'm glad you found Zerorin. But why did you bring Kaname-kun and Aidou-kun as well?"  
Zero snorted.  
"Kuran is here for decoration and Aidou needs to get his ass kicked. He was about to attack her because she was bleeding."  
Cross sighed.  
"Well no harm was done and she is a hunter anyway, so maybe we'll forget about it this one time?"  
Kaname and Zero gave Cross a look.  
"Are you sure about this Cross? He will not learn if you let him off that easily" Kaname said.  
Cross looked at the female hunter.  
"I guess we'll let you make the decision."  
Aidou swallowed hard upon seeing the girls smug grin.  
"He looks like a pretty face…I think we should punish him…."  
Zero smirked knowing that the evil glint in the girls eyes meant nothing good for Aidou.  
"What did you have in mind?"  
The girls smirk got even worse.  
"Well since you didn't welcome me probably you'll be punished as well."  
"I will be what?" Zero asked gob smacked and now scared of Aidou's punishment.  
Cross and Kaname both raised an eyebrow.  
"The blonde will kiss you. With tongue. In front of us all."  
"What?" every male in the room asked in union.  
"I WILL NOT KISS THAT FILTHY D!"  
"Do you think I am eager to be kissed by a vampire?"  
Kaname hid a smile by coughing a little while Cross openly grinned.  
"You haven't lost your yaoi-fanside yet I see." The chairman said amused.  
Kaname tried hard but couldn't contain a small chuckle.  
"Maybe we should extend the punishment and move to the Moon Dormitories? To make the whole Night Class watch? At least Takuma would die to see them kiss, I am sure."  
"Takuma?" The girl asked.  
"Ichijou Takuma, our vice president and yaoi fan boy." Kaname explained.  
"Oh…Sure, why not."  
"Why not? Because I do not want to kiss that twit and besides - are you aware that you are sending ME to do that? Are you sure you will not regret that?" Zero asked, hoping dearly that she would see reason.  
"Regret? You think I'd ever regret making you kiss a rather hot guy? Sure I'd prefer it if it was Kaitou-san, or …" the hunter trailed off looking at Kaname.  
"Or whoever his name is," she continued, "but I will be cool with blondie over there just fine."  
"Kuran Kaname." Cross chirped in.  
"Or kissing Kuran-san it is" the girl smiled.  
Kaname looked at her through his mask but was rather amused by the girls behavior expect for the fact that Zero was too open to her. She didn't look Japanese at all so how did he know her in the first place? However he was pulled out of his musings when the girl eyed him curiously.  
"Is something wrong?"  
The girl shook her hair.  
"I'm just wondering…."  
"About what?" Kaname asked.  
"Kuran Kaname….The pureblood?"  
Kaname nodded.  
"That is correct."  
"Kuran Kaname the pureblood who is for co-existence?"  
Aidou looked at her annoyed.  
"How many purebloods do you think have that name?"  
"Aidou. Watch your mouth. Is anything the matter with me?"  
"Awww now I really want you to be the one kissing Zero!"  
Zero, Aidou and Kaname now truly looked surprised at her.  
"Kaname-sama would never stoop low enough to that!"  
Kaname gave Aidou a bone chilling look daring him to continue his annoying talk before looking at the girl again.  
"May I ask why? You seem to have more reason for it than because…I am 'hot' as you called Aidou, Takamiya-sensei and me."  
"'Takamiya-sensei'? I thought you, Kaitou-san and Zero were best friends?!"  
Aidou snorted.  
"Yah right. Of course the D would tell around he's friends with Kaname-sama."  
Zero shot him a death glare.  
"Why would I do that? It would get me nowhere in the hunter world but make me more suspicious than I already am."  
"I agree with Kiryuu-kun. You don't know that from him. Why would you think I was friends with hunters?"  
The girl looked confused to Cross who in turn shook his head shrugging.  
"Well I guess I was mistaken. Anyway let's get the punishment done! Zero, you will do it, right?"  
Zero glared at her not liking this one bit but nodded anyway.  
"Whatever."  
"What do you mean 'whatever'? At least you should be on my side this time!" Aidou protested before glaring at the girl.  
"Who are you anyway? It's impolite to order people around without introducing first."  
"You tried to feed from me without introducing yourself first." The girl pointed out before hooking her arm with Zero's.  
Cross sighed at the tension.  
"It is just a kiss Aidou-kun. But you're right. I should introduce you. Or do you want to do it Zerorin?"  
Zero shrugged and nodded to Kuran.  
"As mentioned already that is Kuran Kaname, pureblood and president of the Night Class. The blonde idiot is Aidou Hanabusa, noble class vampire and annoyance of the Night Class. Vampires, this is Kremer Amelie, female German hunter and –"  
"And girlfriend of Kiryuu Zero" the hunter called Amelie ended up happily leaving Aidou's mouth dropped.

TBC…


End file.
